


Strawberry Milkshake

by SLUSH_IE



Series: Jam Week 2 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Jam Week, Jam Week 2, They just talk, bc babies, but they gonna share a milkshake, jam buds uwu, just havin breakfast, mostly because i was rushing and didnt add it in, they never actually get the breakfast tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Connie meets Steven at a diner.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Series: Jam Week 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Strawberry Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest: I'm only going to write three prompts for jam week and then give up  
> anyways, here ya go day 1

  
It was their monthly meet up. Once a month, they'd have a day where they could have breakfast at a small diner and catch up on what they've been doing over the summer. Connie was touring colleges, and Steven was touring the country.  
  
Connie waved goodbye to her mother as she drove off. She turned around and walked into the diner. She had seen the Dondai outside, so Steven must've already been there.   
  
He was sitting in a booth, looking out the window. Connie gazed at him. They had been dating for, what, six months? But it didn't matter; she'd always find him pretty, whether they were dating for a week or a lifetime.  
  
"Hey," Connie spoke up as she approached him.  
  
"Connie!" Steven stood up to embrace her. "How are you?"  
  
She smiled at his affection, "I'm good," she sat down. "How have you been?"  
  
"It's been great! I went to Empire City, Jersey, and Keystone, so far, is amazing, since you're here," he attempted to flirt. She giggled as her face reddened a bit. As much as Steven loved gushy things, he was always too shy to try and do anything. Honestly, the proposal was the most forward he had ever been with Connie. "So, how have the colleges been?"  
  
"To be honest...it's surreal. I guess I never really thought I'd be touring colleges so soon. I always felt like it was so far away, yet here we are..." she trailed off, looking down at the small salt packets on the table. She glanced up at Steven. "Have you been calling Dr. Miller and taking your medicine?"  
  
He chuckled, "Of course! She's been a big help. Ever since...y'know...it's just been...easier? To like, manage everything, I mean," he stumbled over his words.  
  
They both smiled at each other lovingly. They both knew he was getting better.   
  
"Wanna share a strawberry milkshake?"  
  
"You know it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah I spent three hours on that stupid drawing and it looks like shit ahaha-

**Author's Note:**

> which one said the last line? who knows its a mystery


End file.
